It's Deafening
by Jamanji
Summary: Happiness is one of those things that gets a person through life's challenges. It keeps them stable and gives them the ability to do many things. It's one of those things that can even infect others, bringing out a brighter side to many situations. In a way, happiness can easily beat sadness… right? A loud, deafening happiness to completely muffle it out of mind out of sight.


NOTICE: This is a fanfiction about Hizashi Yamada During his younger years in UA. I've noticed that there aren't many sad fanfictions according to him, and I was bored so I thought, "You know why not? This can be some form of practice."

Happiness is one of those things that gets a person through life's challenges. It keeps them stable and gives them the ability to do many things. It's one of those things that can even infect others, bringing out a brighter side to many situations. In a way, happiness can easily beat sadness… right? A loud, deafening happiness to completely muffle it out of mind out of sight.

I lay down on my side in bed, it's hard to move. It's not like my muscles ache or anything, its just that I can't seem to muster up any motivation to get up. I always told myself that forcing out any beam of joy was my attempt in making everyone else happy. But when I face reality, it's mainly my method to keep myself from feeling down. It's selfish, I know that, but I'm not exactly willing to try any other solution. I'm too afraid of therapy, because my parents would only get worried and focus all their attention on me, and I definitely don't want that kind of attention. I'm too afraid of expressing what I truly feel because I know the people to know would only feel down in the dumps. So, I will choose to keep it quiet, I mean, as hero's gotta take one for the team, right? It might be really damaging... But at least I'm not self harming myself in anyway! I wouldn't go that far..

"Hizashi." I turn my head to the side to look at my mother in the door way with her hand gripping the door knob, "Why are you still in bed? You're going to be late for school!"

With all my might I manage to sit myself up and hang my legs over the edge, "Right, right." I look at her and give off a smile.

She puts her hands on her hips and scoffs before looking through my dresser, "Come on, boy, At this pace everyone in your class is going to graduate before you do!" She takes out my UA uniform, "Why do you gotta shove it to the back of your drawer for? It's all crinkled!"

I stand and laugh, I look at the clock on the wall to see the time, "What time is it any-" 8:10 "Ah!" I shout and quickly snatch the uniform from my mother, without hesitation I quickly undress and dress myself, "I'm going to be late! I only have 20 minutes!"

My mother covers her ears, "Lower your voice, hon! All people from 10 yards away can hear you!" She sighs as she watches me pack my bag, "I made you lunch, it's in the kitchen"

"Thank you! See ya!"

She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can form a syllable I dart out the room, gel up my hair, take my lunch and exit the front door to start the day.

I pant as I race through the halls, sweat flies from my forehead due to the wind caused by my speed. I haven't checked the time since I've left home, and judging by how long the train and the run took, I'd say it's been 10 minutes, right on time! I grip the handle of my class door and open it wide.

"Make sure you study-" My teacher pauses his teachings to look at me.

I bow in apology, "Sorry I'm late!" I look up see all the eyes from the students looking at me. I smile and give off a laugh to cool the awkward atmosphere.

"You're late yet again, Mr. Yamada. Expect a detention after school. Now please take your seat."

"A detention-!?" I close my mouth before I say anymore, back chatting will only reward me with more penalties. I make my way to my desk and sit down, by then everyone has already returned to whatever work they were doing.

"Turn to page 308 of your books"

From the corner of my eye I spot Shota give me a small glance, I turn my head towards him and give him a toothy smile as I wave my hand in turbo drive. He places his eyes back to his book and I look at mine. The words within the pages looked like a bunch of weird scribbles and dots, and the teacher's voice sounded all muffled and hard to distinguish. The main thing I could possibly focus on now was the pain in my stomach, the consequences of not having the most important meal of the day. I have a feeling that today won't go by so easily.


End file.
